Carnival
by Vivid Tear
Summary: It's a simple night in New York. That is, until Percy calls her about a carnival. It's supposed to be a simple date, but will it be as simple as they thought? It's never easy being a demigod. Especially on dates. Annabeth's P. O. V.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I haven't written any Percabeth stories. How sad is that? Oh well, that is going to change write about now!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P. O. V.<strong>

"-And we'll get cotton candy and play a game or two and stay there all day!" I was listening to my boyfriend babble on about the carnival that was in New York. Gods, he sounded like a little kid, even though it was really cute.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain. I get it. Pick me up at six, 'kay?" I waved my hand through the Iris message. I was really looking forward to it. This year, I had taken on _way _too many classes, and it was really wearing me out.

I was staying in New York for the school year with my aunt. I needed to plan out everything on Olympus, and I couldn't do that if I was in California.

"Annie! I bought some new clothes! Come, try them on!" My aunt's naturally cheerful voice floated through the air.

You see, my aunt is the ultimate diva. She's the kind of person who always shops for clothes and makeup. I didn't really mind, though. She's nice to me, unlike some of my other relatives.

"Coming, Aunt Rosalyn." Even her _name's _girly. I went to her bedroom, where she was laying some shirts and stuff out on the bed.

"I just bought these, wear one on your date! I heard you on the phone with your boyfriend." She practically squealed. She didn't know about the world of the gods, and if I told her, she would probably send me to a mental hospital.

I looked at her choice of clothes. Some were too gaudy, some would look ridiculous on me, and the list went on. There were some nice ones though.

"Ok, this'll be fun! Here, try these on." Aunt Rosalyn handed me some clothes. I stepped in the bathroom and changed.

She had given me a pink shirt with a violet ribbon and ruffles. The jeans were a maroon color. If I was any other person, this would've looked nice. Unfortunately, I was Annabeth Chase, who looked ridiculous when I wore large amounts of pink. I showed my aunt.

"Hm... you're right. Try these, Annie." She gave me a dress. I went back to the bathroom. The dress was a blue one with a white sash. It looked okay, but I couldn't risk it. If a monster attacked, I would be done for. I stepped out of the bathroom.

"It looks perfect! Wear that one." She looked like she approved. It was too bad that I couldn't wear it.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rosalyn, but I can't wear this. It's supposed to be windy tonight." I lied through my teeth. Aunt Rosalyn wasn't the kind of person who watched the weather. She looked disappointed.

"Oh fine. Goodness, shopping for you is like finding a needle in a haystack. Here. This should be fine." I stepped into the bathroom for the last time.

I glanced at the clothes. She had handed me a grey blouse that brought out my eyes. It had an emerald ribbon along the bottom, the exact shade as Percy's eyes. They came with blue skinny jeans with an emerald dragon on a leg. Perfect.

I quickly changed and went out for my aunt to check. When she saw me, she squealed loudly and began spinning in circles.

"Ooh, Annabeth! You look lovely. Children grow up too fast. I remember when I saw you for the first time. You had the loveliest eyes-" I took that as my cue to leave. I went back to my temporary bedroom and looked at the full length mirror.

I decided to leave my curly hair down. Percy had said that it looked like a princess's. The only jewelry I wore were the earrings my dad gave me and my camp necklace.

Perfect.

Annabeth Chase was officially ready for her date.

* * *

><p>AN

And there's chapter one! Sorry that it only included what she wore. If the clothes look horrible, I made them up.

Next up, chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Here is chapter two, still in Annabeth's point of view.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Annabeth's P. O. V.<p>

It was 5:30, so I looked at the blueprints for Mount Olympus and sketched a few buildings. I glanced at the clock. 5:45. I was getting impatient. I knew it was the ADHD, but I was getting _really _fidgety.

I spent the next 15 minutes walking around aimlessly. Finally, it was 6:00. I stepped out onto the porch. Seaweed Brain was sitting on the swing.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Ready to go?" Percy had really cleaned up. He wore a simple blue T-shirt with a black jacket and jeans. His hair was as messy as ever. I smiled. He was finally on time for something.

"Sure, let's go." We walked along the busy streets of New York. We were at the carnival within 10 minutes. There were stunning lights everywhere, and the cheesy carnival music floated through the air.

"Finally! I am _starving_. Let's grab some cotton candy." Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the food stalls. He paid for the cotton candy and held out a pink one and a blue one. Just to tease him, I reached towards the blue.

"Um, no. I thought it was obvious that I expected you to get the pink, Wise Girl." He handed it to me.

"Let's play some games, Seaweed Brain. I bet I'll hit more balloons than you." I smirked, looking at the stand where you had to hit the balloon with a dart. Percy's eyes glittered with humor.

"Okay, Wise Girl. Let's make a bet. If I win, I get a kiss. If I lose… I still get a kiss. Deal?" I smiled, because I had another plan in mind. And he _probably _wasn't going to like it. It wasn't going to stop me, though.

"Nope, that isn't going to cut it. If I win, you have to go with me on the Ferris wheel. If I lose, we'll spend the weekend doing whatever you want. At all. Deal?"

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, obviously thinking hard. Finally, he smiled at me. He held out his hand. "Deal."

We shook on it, then walked to the stand. Percy went first. He grabbed a blue (of course) dart and aimed at the nearest balloon.

_POP!_

He kept on going until he ran out of darts. I stepped into the front and hit the balloons with surprising accuracy. The final score was 7-10. I had won.

"I won, Seaweed Brain. Let's go on the Ferris wheel later tonight." I ate the rest of my cotton candy while smiling smugly.

He stared at me in shock. Apparently, he was better at darts than archery.

"Oh fine, Annabeth. But if we die, it won't be my fault. You know Ze- our friend upstairs doesn't like me." I had thought of this earlier and IM'ed Thalia before-hand. Hey, knowing a daughter of Zeus has its perks.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback~<em>

_Annabeth Chase watched her boyfriend walk to the food stall. She quickly dug a drachma out of her pocket and flung it into the fountain in the middle of all the stands._

"_Thalia Grace, somewhere with the Hunters." _

_The mist showed the image of a Hunter with a "Flame the Beliebers" shirt on underneath a silver ski parka. She had a silver band in her hair, symbolizing her title of Lieutenant. Her eyes were trained on a shadow in the darkness, and she aimed her bow._

"_Hey, Thals. Listen, I have a favor to ask." Thalia let out a string of curses- in Ancient Greek, of course- that would've made Athena shocked. She glared at the Iris message, and her face softened._

"_Sorry about that, Annie. So, what's up? I was in the middle of hunting some wild bears." Annabeth explained the whole situation, while Thalia listened intently._

"_Of course I'll ask Dad. It's not every day you get to do this to one of your favorite cousins. I still have to get back at him for totally dousing me with water." Thalia's eyes glittered evilly. She was clearly enjoying this._

_A Hunter appeared behind Thalia and said a few words. Thalia frowned, and then said something back. She turned back towards Annabeth._

"_Sorry, Annabeth, but I've got to go. Phoebe says we're heading to Alaska. The Hunters are going to dock at Camp Half-Blood for spring break, though. See you then!"_

_The mist dissolved, leaving nothing but a memory of her best friend. Annabeth smirked. This was going to be fun._

_End~_

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Perce. I IM'ed Thalia while you were paying for the cotton candy. Nothing will happen." Percy frowned, then did the most unexpected thing. He kissed me. I enjoyed it, but that wasn't going to make me forget about the bet.<p>

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's play some games."

For the next few hours, we played some carnival games. Some moments we had:

"This game is rigged! I hit that bottle ten times!"

"I'm sorry, but until that bottle falls over, you lose."

"Oh yeah? How would you feel with this baseball up your butt?"

…

"Here, Annabeth. Would you like that owl, or the other one?"

Plus there was the incident at the photo booth:

"Um, Annabeth? There's a hellhound in there."

"Don't be sil- oh wow."

"Hey, Mrs. O' Leary. Is that you? Didn't I tell you to stay at camp?"

"As long as she didn't eat anyone, she's fine."

"I'm pretty sure the only thing she ate was a pizza or two. Or five."

Of course, no one could forget the water balloons:

"…Who just threw those water balloons at me?"

"Hey, that man is totally dry. Even after we pelted him with six of them."

"Umm, no I'm not. I'm wet. See?"

"He's a witch! AHHH!"

"I will now walk away. Come on, Annabeth, before they tie me up or something."

And the fortune-teller event:

"Hey lady, you have gray eyes!"

"Umm, yeah."

"Does that mean you're a fortune teller?"

"No, it doesn't."

"What is my future? I want it to involve castles and princes and unicorns-"

"Come on, Percy. We have finally found someone dumber than you."

"-and mountains made of ice cream-"

"Let's get away from the weird twelve year old."

"I'm thirteen, thank you very much! As I was saying, diamonds and mermaids-"

"Let's go, Perce."

"-and pink frilly dresses and glass shoes-

But other than that, we had fun. Finally, it was ten o' clock.

Time for the Ferris wheel.

A/N

Ta-da! How was that? Good? Average?

Review!

Bye now~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

The last (maybe) chapter is up at last! I know, I'm sorry, but I got preoccupied with my other stories. I haven't written a one-shot for a while, though. Meh, whatever. BTW, I can't write as much these days. School, also known as Hell to many people. Including me. :3

On with the story! 0(3)0

I don't know what that was supposed to be, but it was cute, so it's all good. :3

* * *

><p>Annabeth P. O. V.<p>

I had to drag Percy to the Ferris wheel line. I'm serious. The whole time, he was whining like a five year old. Do you realize how many odd looks we attracted? Gods, it's not my fault that Percy is such an immature Seaweed Brain.

"Whyyyyy…? Do I have to…?" Two boys in front of us snickered, so I shot them a glare. Let me tell you, Athena kid glares can scare you like Hades.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. It'll be fun. Our friend upstairs won't kill you today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today." Percy paled, staring at the sky in fear.

"Oh fine, Wise Girl. If you had been anyone else, I would have probably stabbed Riptide through your feet so I could get away." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Excuse me, sweetie, how many people are in front of us?" A lady's voice spoke up from behind me. I turned around. There was a fat (no offense) lady that wore a denim dress. She looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her.

"Six people, ma'm." I turned to look at Percy. His face was scrunched up with confusion. So I hadn't imagined it. His hand flew to his pants pocket where he kept Riptide. My hand quietly moved to my left boot, where I hid my knife.

After about seven minutes, Percy and I calmed down. We handed our tickets to the ticket guy and sat in the closest car. When it started to elevate, Seaweed Brain started freaking out. He clutched my hand like it was the only thing keeping him stable.

"Chill, Perce. Don't worry, nothing will happen." He didn't look any less stressed. Percy started eyeing the ground like he was considering jumping. I held on to him tighter.

'W-When's it g-going down again?" Percy looked pale in the moonlight. It reminded me of the time when he started freaking out in the plane ride home during our first quest.

We were silent for a few minutes. As I glanced around, I noticed that the weird lady was in the car behind us. She appeared to be standing, about to jump. Probably to our car

Reptilian-like eyes. Denim clothing. _Echidna._ How had I been so blind?

"'s Echidna. _Right behind us." _He stared at the monster behind us. He pulled out his pen, motioning for me to follow. We un-did our seat-belts.

"Well, Seaweed Brain? What's your plan? Remember, we don't have Graver here as our flying ace." Percy smirked, telling me that this plan was going to be stupid. It might actually work.

"Follow me, Annabeth. And if we have to visit Hades, we might even get a chance to say hi to Nico!" I rolled my eyes.

Percy moved to the center-most end of the car, forgetting his fear of heights. We carefully climbed down the beam that led to the center. Trust me, it isn't easy doing that. There's always a fifty percent chance that one of us will take a misstep and get to Hades the hard way.

We got to the center and started to climb up the beam that led to Echidna's car. She hadn't noticed us get out, as she was focused on her leather bag. Out popped up a little head with beady little eyes. There was a dog tag, but I couldn't read it.

She took the dog out. It looked like a Chihuahua, but I knew better. Percy knew first-hand. He glared at the evil dog.

"The Chimera. Why am I not surprised?" We carefully maneuvered ourselves so we were behind the car. Percy uncapped his pen. Out came Riptide, in all its shining glory.

The Chimera noticed the bronze flash of the sword. It whipped its tiny head around, and growled more ferociously than a Chihuahua was capable of. With each growl, it grew larger and larger. Luckily for Percy and me, it couldn't get too big due to the tiny confinement of the car.

I read the dog tag. It said:

CHIMERA POISONOUS/CARNIVORE/MONSTER

HAS GOTTEN ALL NECESSARY SHOTS, INCLUDING POISON FILTER, REBIRTH ENABLE, AND RABIES

IF LOST, CONTACT ECHIDNA AT ROUTE 27 OF TARTURUS

I was not reassured. I took out my knife and aimed at Echidna's head, then struck down-wards. At the last second, Echidna whipped her head around and grabbed my wrist. I dropped my knife in shock. It flew off the Ferris wheel, landing in the middle of a huge wiener on top of a hot dog truck.

Percy was battling it out with the Chimera, avoiding bites from both the head and the tail. I put on my Yankees cap that I suddenly remembered and punched the Chimera in the back of the head. He growled and turned to look behind him. Percy struck Riptide through its neck, just above the collar.

The rabid beast dissolved into dust, which, luckily for me, ended up in my face. I wiped it off and turned to Echidna. I had forgotten about her.

"Well, well, Ms. Annabeth Chase. It's so _fortunate _that you came here today. I was hoping for the boy, but a two-in-one deal is just too _good_ to pass up." Echidna sneered, showing off her forked tongue.

I put my cap back on. I instantly vanished, leaving Percy alone. We both knew what to do, as we had done it so many times. I would distract, and he would move in with the kill. Using Echidna's bag, I swung it at her face. She almost fell out, but she held on to the seat.

While she was disoriented, Percy swung. Echidna ducked, glaring at Seaweed Brain, showing that she wasn't as stupid as she appeared to be. I snuck up behind her and caught her in a wrestler's hold. While she struggled, she hit the emergency stop button hidden under the seat. Why they make that, I don't know.

The Ferris wheel stopped. People murmured in wonder, while the attendant started freaking out. Percy stabbed Echidna in the stomach. Just as she disintegrated, she gave on last swipe at us. Her scaly hand pushed me out. Percy grabbed me, and then we fell.

And fell.

And fell.

His hands were wrapped around me. If we weren't so busy screaming for our lives and apologizing to Hades for annoying him, I would've blushed.

As we neared the ground, Percy let out a New York-styled cab whistle. Out came a black figure, which I soon realized was Blackjack. We fell on his back and he brought us down behind a stand. He gave a horse snicker, and I realized Percy and I's postion. His arms were still wrapped around me.

Percy instantly blushed, and then glared. This was how the conversation went:

"Shut up, Blackjack!"

"_Neigh!"_

"Wh-what? Shut up!"

"_Snicker."_

"And don't call me boss!"

I, being the wonderful daughter of Athena, didn't understand a word of what Blackjack was saying, although I did give him some cotton candy as a reward. With a final whinny, he took up into the night sky.

Any person in his right mind would be suspicious of two adolescents hiding in the shrubbery. Percy grinned.

"Better than the time at the movies, right?" I laughed, remembering the time we went to see "The Clash of the Titans". I had to answer what the square root of pi was while people shouted at the lawyer to move out of the way.

"Yeah, I guess, Seaweed Brain." I smiled, looking at the carnival. The Ferris wheel was flashing a million different colors, although it was still suspended in the air. With people in them. While people stared at those unfortunate people.

Percy snaked an arm around me. "Nothing better than hiding in the shadows after ruining a ride with my girlfriend." I smirked at his sarcasm.

"There's supposed to be fireworks at midnight, right?" As Percy nodded his head, I noticed a crowd forming in the middle of the stands. Holding Percy's hand, we walked towards it.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

Percy and I never got the chance to scream one. We were too busy kissing under the starry sky.

* * *

><p>AN

And it's done! Psyche! One more chapter. I wonder what your expression was when you read that.

Tell me the square root of pi in your review, and I'll give you a cookie~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey, people! Here's the last chapter to "Carnival". I'm sorry, but it has to end sometime! D:

So, me and my friend, Alexander Caesar, have a bet going on. There's a poll on my page on the hottest guy: Ryan Higa (nigahiga on Youtube) or Trey Songz, famous singer.

If you don't live next to a hospital, pick Ryan. Just kidding~ :D

But really, pick Ryan Higa.

On with the story! Read and review~ ;)

* * *

><p>Annabeth P. O. V.<p>

Oh, did you think that was the end? Well, you were wrong. I don't understand why mortals always think that after a sappy moment. News flash: this is real life.

After the Ferris wheel incident (people are still stuck on that, and the attendant is doing the pee-pee dance or something), Percy and I decided to grab something to eat. I picked out a picnic table while he bought the food.

I sat down and looked at the carnival. Even though it was past 12:00, it was still going strong. It was in New York, the city that never sleeps. I learned that the hard way when all I heard all night was the traffic below.

My eyes settled on a clown. He was holding out a flaming hoop for a lion to jump through. The animal was glaring at the clown, its gold pelt shimmering in the firelight.

After jumping through the hoop, its evil gaze fell on the clown again. It advanced, almost leisurely, to the poor clown. He looked scared enough to wet himself.

In an attempt to scare off the lion, the clown squirted the lion in the face with his flower. It sneered maliciously, showing off bronze-like teeth. I rolled my eyes. These monsters never do stop, do they?

I jumped in front of the clown, brandishing my knife. The crowd that had formed was whispering nervously to each other, pointing at my knife.

"She's going to beat it with a _stick_?"

"We might as well get her coffin ready."

"If I see blood, I'm going to _puke_."

"Probably because you ate too much candy."

"C'mon, we'll kill it before it kills Princess."

"Okay, let's go."

I recognized the last two voices. Chris and Clarisse. Apparently they had attended the carnival too. I focused my glaze to the Nemean lion. It was backing up slowly, preparing to pounce.

Clarisse and Chris stood behind it, holding out their weapons. Clarisse: Maimer. Chris: javelin.

I held out my knife defiantly, praying to the gods that the lion wouldn't pounce on me just yet. Percy appeared, holding a tray of food.

"Hurry up, Prissy! Drop the food and fight!" Clarisse shouted at Percy while Chris made his way to the front. The Nemean lion roared, showing off its bronze-like teeth.

Bad idea. Percy picked up a hot dog and threw it at its mouth. The lion gagged. Percy threw in another hot dog, and a mini sundae.

Before we could kill it, the Lion quickly swallowed and glared at Percy as if it had seen him before. Percy visibly gulped, his strong gaze starting to waver. Clarisse stabbed Maimer at its back. It didn't do anything, of course, but the lion forgot about Percy and roared at her.

Percy saw the opportunity and through in a slice of apple pie, along with a few assorted desserts. The lion choked, gagging on the desserts stuck in its throat. Chris aimed his javelin and threw it at its mouth.

The Nemean lion dissolved, leaving behind a golden brown coat. Clarrise picked it up, handing it to Chris. He grinned, trying it on. Clarisse broke out in laughter, making Chris laugh as well. I smiled; they looked good together.

"Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" Percy balanced the tray on one hand and held the other one out. I took his hand and walked back to the table, ignoring the clown trembling in the corner.

All that was left was two slices of pizza and a (blue) smoothie. After eating, we went to see the rest of the sights. Surprisingly, we saw a lot of our friends there.

There was Travis and Connor at the dart game we played earlier:

"_Ping!_ Okay, I want that dog."

"And I want the dog."

"I'm sorry, sirs, but that costs eight more balloons."

"_What _did you say?"

"O-okay! Just put away that bat!"

"Great job, Connor."

And we saw Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner at the crop-judging contest:

"Okay, here's our pumpkin."

"WOW! It's huge!"

"Thanks, we used a _special _recipe."

"Did you use any pesticides?"

"_What? _No! Do you realize how much they hurt the environment? If I catch anyone using pesticides, I'll have your-"

We also saw Malcolm at a trivia booth:

"What is a country in Asia that starts with a 'V'?"

"Vietnam."

"What's another word for 'spider'?"

"A-arachnid."

"…What's the square root of pi?"

"1.77245385."

"You're a genius! How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"…"

I'm pretty sure we saw Drew at the kissing booth:

"Hey, sir."

'W-wow. You're pretty, miss."

"Thanks."

"H-how much?"

"Fifty dollars."

"…It's worth it."

It was well after one o' clock when we finally left. Percy walked me back to Aunt Rosalyn's. As soon as we stepped on the porch, her head popped out, her smile so wide like she had stuck a banana in her mouth.

"Hi, kids! How was your date? I've heard a lot about you, Percy. Come in! Spend the night! It's so late-"

"Sorry, Ms. Chase, but I've got to go." Percy's face was apologetic. Thankfully, Aunt Rosalyn understood.

"It's okay. Here, I'll give you guys a little privacy." With a wink in my direction, she went back into the house. Percy and I looked at each other.

After fidgeting for a while, Percy looked at me. "Well, I guess this is it. See you later." I hid my disappointment. Seaweed Brain was just so _obtuse._

I heard him chuckle. "Kidding." He caught me in a kiss. After what seemed like millennia, he let go. Holding up his hand in farewell, he walked into the dark streets of New York.

I sat on the swing for a while. Knowing my aunt, she would want every detail of the date. Gods, what was I going to tell her?

* * *

><p>AN

Done! This is the end, sadly. D:

Review! :D

Remember, vote for Ryan Higa, knowing you'll make a certain writer very happy. ;)

Ta-ta~


	5. Bye-bye!

Alright, so I thought people would get the message after I dropped off the face of the Earth, but guess not.

I'm done with this place. The experience was great, but I've switched writing websites. Can I just say that my writing has improved since I started on this website? If you're curious, I'm Vivinin on Wattpad. It's a lot more colorful and user-friendly. XD

So thanks for all the support! I appreciate you sticking with my terrible writing and I hope you guys all have a wonderful life and/or happily ever after. :D

Bye-bye!


End file.
